The New Game
by Yuhime Hana
Summary: Welcome to Ikebukuro. A thriving town full of mystery, suspense and even a little entertainment. The pawns are set for this game of cat and mouse. Let the game begin
1. Prologue

**Title:** The New Game

**Series:** Durarara!

**Ratings/Warnings:** Rated M for violence, swearing, blood/gore, dark themes and lemons(in later chapters)

**Pairings:** Onesided OC x Izaya, Shizuo x OC, Masaomi x OC

**Genre:** Romance, Suspense, Thriller and a mix of others.

**Summary:** Welcome to Ikebukuro. A thriving town full of mystery, suspense and even a little entertainment. The pawns are set for this game of cat and mouse. Let the game begin~

** Disclaimer:** Durarara! and it's characters belong to Ryohgo Narita. However, the OC's used belong to me and my friend. Notes: There WILL be lemon in this as well as violence. You are warned and now without further ado, let the story begin.

* * *

**Prologue**

**- Taro Tanaka has logged in - **

**- Setton has logged in - **

**Taro Tanaka: Oh hi Setton! **

**Setton: Hey **

**- Kanra has logged in -**

** Kanra: Hey guys! **

**Taro Tanaka: Hi Kanra.**

** Setton: Hey. **

**Kanra: So have you two heard the biggest topic right now? Apparently, the Slasher strikes again! **

**Kanra: They found two bodies in South Ikebukuro and their throats were slashed. **

**Kanra: Oh I'm so scared! The Slasher has been active for a while now…**

** Taro Tanaka: Really, Kanra?**

**Kanra: Yeah. **

**Kanra: Gee, I hope the Slasher doesn't cross my path! It's so scary! **

**Setton: Well, I got to go. Bye guys. **

**Kanra: Night. **

**Taro Tanaka: Bye. **

**- Setton has logged out - **

**Taro Tanaka: I got to go too.**

** Kanra: Night.**

** - Taro Tanaka has logged out -**

** Kanra: Well, I guess I'll go too. After all, the city is filled with endless entertainment tonight. **

**- Kanra has logged out -**

* * *

Izaya Orihara smirked as he grabbed his parka, putting it on. Oh how he loved this city of endless entertainment and how he loved humans. His precious, precious humans which never made him bored because after all, boredom was a tedious thing. He had recently heard about the Slasher homicide case and knew that the Ikebukuro police would be at the scene of the crime.

The informant could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to know everything about these turn of events.

"Namie, I'll be going out. When you finish your work you can take the rest of the night off" Izaya said, turning the knob.

Locking his apartment door, Izaya smirked as he continued on his way to Ikebukuro.

* * *

Sirens blasted through the night and lights flashed. The police were investigating the cause of the homicide. One detective, Asami Himura, examined the two bodies closely.

_There was a confrontation which is clear by these marks on the wrist so a blade of some sort was the murder weapon…_

"Boss, forensics found something."

"What is it, Tachibana?" Asami said.

Hisoka Tachibana held up the blade in which was found next to the victim's body.

"It's covered with Victim A's DNA, Boss. We are sending it back to the lab for analysis."

_Just as I predicted,_ Asami thought.

"Tachibana-san, do what you do best" Asami ordered.

"You got it, Boss."

Hisoka stood still in the middle of the crime scene. She breathed in deep and then she gasped. Visions of the scene played before her and they flashed over and over again.

* * *

_A young girl of about the age of fifteen with brown eyes and brown hair was just returning home from school. Suddenly, she looked at the shadows and saw her best friend, Yuri Nakamura. _

_"Oh hey, Yuri. What's wrong?"_

_ "I love you Ami. So much and now we can be together. Mother is calling...' _

_"Who's 'Mother'? Wait, why do you have that knife? Someone help!" _

_"Don't fight my love, Ami. Accept it." _

_Blood splattered as Yuri slashed her best friend's throat. After doing so, she laughed hysterically. _

_"Now we can be together forever Ami! Just you and me!" Yuri slashed her own throat and fell to the ground next to Ami's dead and lifeless body._

* * *

Hisoka gasped and turned to her boss when she finished.

"It was a homicide-suicide. The victim was Ami Kuroi, a second year at Raira Academy and her best friend Yuri Nakamura slashed her throat before slashing herself in the end. That was all I could see" Hisoka said.

"Thank you, Tachibana-san" Asami said.

_If it wasn't for Hisoka's psychic abilities, we'd be at a loss for several of these cases._

Hisoka nodded her head but then she felt a shiver go through the air. Someone was watching and it made her feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Izaya watched from the rooftops as he saw the crime scene from above. He watched it closely as he saw one of the detectives stand there.

_Such interesting humans…_ he thought.

He eyed Asami and Hisoka and with a cheshire cat like smirk, took out his cellphone. He dialed up Namie.

"Namie, clear the chessboard and assemble the pieces. A new game has caught my interest."

Indeed, this new game was bound to be interesting.

**_To be Continued ..._**


	2. Chapter I

_**Author's Note: **Here is chapter one! I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for how choppy this first chapter is._

_**Chapter I**_

Ikebukuro. To some it is home while to others, it's a hellish nightmare.

A young girl in a straitjacket was put into solitary confinement in a psychiatric ward. This girl was Karina Sato. Known for her psychotic outbursts and having no remorse whatsoever, Karina was dangerous... and was free.

"So long, suckers!" Karina said, joyously as she climbed over the ward's gate.

_ Now to find my target. _

* * *

Hisoka Tachibana put on her uniform for school. It was the standard girl's Raira uniform. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Today was going to be a long day. She grabbed her school bag and left her apartment.

The weather was nice and sunny which Hisoka hated for the sun burned her eyes. She walked on her way to the academy until she spotted a group of kids. She was minding her own business until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Yo! Is it just me or do we have an angel missing from Heaven?"

_A pick up line? Seriously?_

"I bet you say that to all the girls" she said.

"Ah man! That line was sheer genius!"

Hisoka smiled at her new found friend. "I'm Hisoka. Hisoka Tachibana... and you are?"

"The one and only Masaomi Kida! Nice to meet you Hiso-chan! Uhh... why do you have that blindfold over your lovely eyes?"

Masaomi reached out to try and remove it but Hisoka stepped back.

"Please don't touch it, Kida-kun. It needs to stay on" she said.

"Well,whatever you say, Hiso-chan."

_ She has a nice body. Maybe I'll get lucky, _Masaomi thought.

"Are you new to Raira?"

"Yes. I've been away on work for a while so I am finally attending school."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a psychic detective with the Ikebukuro police."

"A psychic, huh? Well, that settles it. I'm going to take you home with me" Masaomi said, with a smirk.

Hisoka laughed. "Well come on Romeo. Let's get to class before we both get a detention."

* * *

Karina walked through Ikebukuro, humming herself a little tune. She stopped off at Russia Sushi where she saw Kyohei Kadota and his gang eating. She took a seat and overheard a little of Erika and Walker's conversation.

"All I'm saying Yumach is that Shizu-chan loves Izaya-chan! It's canon! The world of BL says so!" Erika rambled on.

Karina tensed. She glared daggers at Erika. Erika noticed this and said, "May I help you with something?"

Karina took her knife in her hand and threw it at Erika. The knife barely missed her face by a few centimeters. Karina's brown eyes narrowed. "Izaya is mine and mine alone." With that, she walked out.

"She nearly killed me, Yumach!" Erika cried, still in shock.

"Someone call the police!"

"What happened here?" Simon said as he came inside the restaurant.

"Some crazy chick nearly stabbed Erika in the face!" Walker said.

"Violence is always bad" Simon said.

Erika shivered from almost being stabbed. "But Yumach, doesn't she remind you of the villainess in our new manga?"

* * *

Asami sighed as she got inside her police car. She had just received a call about a disturbance in the area. What irritated her was that she knew the culprit of the disturbance: Karina Sato. As she got inside her police car, she read up the file on Karina.

"Karina Sato. Age 19, Blood Type: AB, Height: 168 cm, Weight: 55kgs. Has a history of violence and was locked in a psychiatric ward since she was seventeen."

_She must have escaped... then she's a fugitive. I wonder what she did this time...? _

Asami sighed as she started the engine. She made a left turn and she disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Oh my~ that was quite a show" Izaya said.

He had saw the disturbance at Russia Sushi and almost saw Erika get stabbed in the face by that peculiar woman. Now she was indeed interesting.

Karina looked up and saw Izaya. She smiled widely. "Izaya, my love. I have found you at last."

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Author's Note: **Well, that is it lovelies! Chapter I is finished! I hope you all enjoyed and I will post chapter II soon!_


	3. Chapter II

_**Chapter II**_

Karina sat on the metal chair in the interrogation room. There was a single lamp that illuminated against the darkness. Karina hummed a tune as she looked around. The door opened and Asami stepped in. Karina smirked when she saw her for she recognized the red head anywhere. "Well, hello again Asa-chan."

"Save it, Sato. Why did you try to kill Erika Karisawa?"

"I didn't though."

"You are guilty of attempted murder. You will spend the night in a cell unless you tell the truth about your actions."

Karina was silent, still wearing a smirk. Asami shivered. _It is girls like her who terrify me... no remorse at all for her actions. Such evil must be behind bars, _Asami thought.

Asami took out a pair of handcuffs and twirled them. "Well, since you won't answer. Hands out, Sato. You're going behind bars. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will be used against you in a court of law."

Asami handcuffed Karina and then lead her through the police station to get her fingerprints. Karina sighed and then Asami put her in a jail cell, after uncuffing her. She sat on the bed but was unaware that someone was watching her. A young woman smirked when she saw Karina.

"Hey girly, what are you in for?"

Karina looked at the woman. She was taller and a bit more muscular compared to Karina's frail figure. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "I don't see how any of that is your business."

"Feisty, huh? Just the way I like em" the woman said, with a smirk as she advanced towards Karina.

"Just who the hell are you?" Karina said.

"Don't be like that darling. I just want to get to know you. So what are you in for?"

"Attempted murder."

Karina watched her expression change and with a cat-like smirk, she saw the woman freeze. However, after a minute, the woman said, "Tried to kill someone huh? That's hot."

Karina smirked. "I'm a psychopath who has no remorse for what she does."

The woman smirked. "I'm in for life for murder. I killed my boss when he tried to sexually assault me... except..." She cupped Karina's chin. "I hate men. My preference is women."

She locked lips with a shocked Karina and Karina tried to push her off but to no avail.

"Don't fight me. The guards aren't watching. Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

* * *

Asami sighed as she punched out. _Today was a long day_, she thought. Suddenly, her cellphone rang.

"This is Asami.:

"Chief! You got to come downtown. Some guys are fighting and tearing up the place!"

Asami sighed, "I'm on my way."

She got into her car and drove down to downtown Ikebukuro. When she arrived, she noticed two men. One was in a bartender uniform and was holding a bus sign while the other was in a parka with knives. Asami recognized these men all too well. They were Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. She got out of her car and along with the other citizens, watched the daily chase begin.

"IZAYA!" roared Shizuo. "Didn't I say that if you stepped into Ikebukuro again that I'd kick your ass!?"

"I recall something like that Shizu-chan but my memory is a bit fuzzy."

"Then allow me to remind you" Shizuo said, as he threw his bus sign at Izaya.

"Ah Shizu-chan. You fail to reason with and that's bad. Really bad so allow me to state the point" Izaya said, taking out his signature flick blade.

"Shut up! That annoying mouth of yours pisses me off the most!" Shizuo said.

He charged towards Izaya but Izaya saw the advantage throwing his knife. Shizuo caught it with his teeth. Izaya narrowed his eyes and smirked. He noticed Asami's police car and chuckled to himself.

_ So one of my pawns has come... fascinating_, he thought.

Izaya was lost in his thoughts that he barely dodged a blow from Shizuo's sign. Shizuo cursed underneath his breath and dropped the sign... which landed on Asami's police cruiser.

"Well, time for me to go. Bye Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Izaya! Get your ass back here!" Shizuo growled.

Asami grabbed Shizuo's shoulder which caused the blonde to turn around. "You aren't going anywhere for you destroyed my police cruiser."

Shizuo blinked then cursed under his breath. "Shit."

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


End file.
